


Empires take a lot of work

by madasabloodyhatter



Series: Pruaus Oneshots [7]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dark, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2013-02-23
Packaged: 2017-12-03 08:07:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/696112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madasabloodyhatter/pseuds/madasabloodyhatter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Austria's in the middle of rebuilding his great empire but will he be able to do it? Is the pressure getting to him? After all everyone knows building empires take a lot of work, thank god he has Prussia there to support him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Empires take a lot of work

**Author's Note:**

> basically a "magic anon" came and made Austria into Dark! Austria which led to him to start rebuilding his empire (which is why you see some things about an empire and take over nations) as this magic anon is happening, Austria is slipping deeper and deeper into madness while his husband, who supports him with rebuilding his empire, tries to help him keep his sanity.

Austria smirked as he looked over the map in front of him, putting an X over the nations he had taken over. It was all coming together so perfectly. Though he was beginning to see things that were not there, people he had known died years ago, Austria ignored it. He focused solely on his goal and nothing was going to stop him from making it a reality.

Prussia strolled by the map room before poking his head inside and walking in. "How're the plans going Specs?" Honestly he knew the change in personality most likely wasn't permanent but he was still a little worried.

He looked up and gave his husband a crooked smile, "just wonderful Gil."

He walked in and reached out to trail a thumb across Austria's cheek. "Don't push yourself too hard though alright?" He still had a somewhat concerned expression before glancing down at the maps.

The Austrian leaned into the touch, "I won't." He reassured the other.

Prussia reached forward and tugged him into a hug. Honestly his husband was in way too deep. It probably didn't matter what Austria did at this point he'd still love him.

Austria stiffened at the touch before closing his eyes and hugging him back, "someone is feeling a bit emotional today."

The albino gave a small snort. "Aren't I always?"

He chuckled, "you seem to be more today than before."

"Just worried about you, personality changes don't always take well. I would know" He muttered before pulling back and looking at Austria carefully.

He smirked and placed his hand on Prussia's cheek, "you worry too much dear." he taps his cheek softly, "it will be fine. I promise dear."

Prussia quirked an eyebrow before nodding, "Alright, but if you start noticing anything that seems off you tell me okay?"

He tensed for a moment, already have noticed weird things around him but he nodded either way, "I will." he lied, there was no need to worry Prussia anymore then he already was.

He noted the tensing and got a serious expression before cupping Austria's face. "Princess, don't lie to me, what's wrong?"

He huffed, "Gilbert I am going to be a powerful empire, and I don't think Princess is a good thing to call me especially in front of others."

"I rarely ever do anyway, and don't change the subject little master.  _What's wrong_?" He kept direct eye contact basically challenging Austria to lie to him again though the undertone of concern was still present.

Austria looked away, "nothing."

"Specs….do you feel like you can't trust me? Is that it?"

He quickly looked up, some of his old personality shining through his eyes, "w-what? No that's not it!" he moved closer to Prussia, "I will always trust you more than anyone."

Prussia just looked back almost sadly before brushing a bit of hair from Austria's face. "Then tell me what's wrong, you know I won't panic on you or anything."

"It's nothing Gilbert I promise. I am just a bit stressed is all."

"Stress isn't anything…" He trailed off and reached around Austria rather slowly beginning to massage his back. "Even when I was stretching out my empire back in the day I needed a bit of a break now and then."

He purred softly, "I cannot take a break. Everyone thinks I am weak and they are making it very difficult to take over the world."

Prussia began working out a few of the kinks and moved his hands down Austria's spine as he did so. "Surely you can take 20 minutes?" He asked his voice falling into a low familiar seductive tone.

Austria shuddered at the voice and nodded, "j-ja I suppose so."

Prussia slipped his hand up Austria's shirt and ran it along his back before leaning forward to lick and then bite his neck possessively. "Empires take a lot of work ja? I'm sure you've been going nonstop~" He muttered glancing up at him with a grin

"Mmmmm I have been." he moaned at the bite.

"Well that won't do~" He moved down to nip at his collarbone a bit more forcefully than normal before using his other hand to tug Austria flush against his body. He was honestly feeling a bit more aggressive than normal. Austria did not mind as he mewed at the feeling and pressed back against Prussia.

Prussia wasted no time in unbuttoning a few of the buttons on Austria's shirt before pressing him back against a wall and kissing him forcefully. Austria kissed Prussia back, a bit less forcefully though, and pulled at his shirt, trying to get it off.

After a moment, Prussia stepped back and pulled his shirt off before going back to unbuttoning Austria's until he could tug it off as well. Austria took off his shirt and leaned forward, placing kisses all over Prussia's neck, biting down to make a hickey. Prussia grunted at that before pushing Austria against the wall again and leaning down to suck on a nipple.

"Ah~" Austria moaned, leaning his head against the wall.

He sucked and grazed his teeth against it before moving to the other one to give it the same treatment. His other hand reached down to unbutton Austria's pants and tug them down a little to teasingly trace his cock through his underwear.

Austria moaned, arching his back into the touch, "Gil~"

So he could still make him moan his name even like this eh? It was almost a comforting thought but it brought a smirk to his face just the same. Prussia then forcefully palmed him through his underwear, his other hand trailing down his ribs.

He whimpered, "Stop teasing me."

He chuckled before tugging down his underwear as well. "Always so demanding little master, you're lucky I'm one to give you what you want~" He said with a small lilt to his voice before stroking Austria's erection firmly.

The Austrian moaned louder in pleasure, his eyes shut tight. The albino moved quickly, unbuttoning and pushing down his own pants after pulling a small tube from his pocket. He clenched it between his teeth before gripping onto Austria's hips and pulling him up so he could wrap his legs around his waist his back against the wall.

Austria wrapped his legs around Prussia's waist and his arms around his neck. He leaned forward and kissed his lover. Prussia kissed him back heavily before awkwardly shifting to get some of the lube on his fingers. He quickly reached down behind Austria to probe a finger at his entrance. Austria tangled his fingers in Prussia's hair and continued kissing him.

After a moment Prussia slipped in the finger, followed hastily by a second. He wasn't going slowly at all today and he quickly pumped the fingers in and out before adding a third. Austria moaned and moved his hips, fucking himself on Prussia's fingers.

Prussia grinned as the other moved his hips, and he actually slipped in a fourth finger before withdrawing them so he could lube up his own erection.

Austria whined at the sudden lost, "Gil~"

"Oh so demanding Princess" Prussia said still grinning as he lifted him up slightly and rubbed his dick against Austria's entrance "You want it?"

He whimpered and nodded, "ja."

He pressed in with a quick thrust until he was all the way in and looked at Austria's face carefully.

"AH!" Austria threw his head back in ecstasy.

Prussia held still for just a moment before starting to thrust. He didn't bother with a slow build-up, he was far too impatient today.

Austria dug his nails into Prussia's back, "harder!" he begged.

He eagerly complied, thrusting more quickly and getting deeper with each push. He grunted at the feeling of the nails in his back and leaned forward to continue biting and sucking at Austria's neck.

Austria bit his lip to stop the noises coming from his mouth as he held onto Prussia. Of course Prussia wasn't having any of that as he leaned forward to suck on Austria's lower lip, teasing it away from his teeth before giving a particularly hard thrust.

Austria gasped and tightened around Prussia, "ah! S-so close! Gil~" he moaned.

He let out a low moan into Austria's ear at the tightening before grinning upon hearing his words. Prussia reached down and stroked Austria's length, while still keeping up the heavy pace. Austria screamed his release, his world turning white as he came all over Prussia's hand.

Prussia came a few moments later giving a short cry at the flash of pleasure that shook him before he stood still. He panted heavily for a few moments to get his breath back. He leaned forward and kissed Austria gently "Ich liebe dich."

He kissed back for a moment before pulling away. "Ich liebe dich." he mumbled as he rested his forehead against Prussia, "Danke. I needed that."

He rubbed his back gently before nodding a little. "I could tell…" He trailed off and gave a small yawn.

He smiled, "mind letting me down Gilbert? This wall isn't that comfortable. Plus I'm tired." he yawned at the end of his sentence.

Instead of taking that suggestion, Prussia pulled Austria up to carry him out of the room and up the stairs towards their bedroom. "Hey, Specs. You know I'll always be here for you right?"

Austria smiled as he held onto Prussia, "I know…..it's just that…" he trailed off and frowned.

He paused as he got to the bedroom and looked down at Austria. "It's just that…what? Please tell me Specs…"

He hid his face in Prussia's shoulder, "I feel like I'm losing my mind. I see things that no one else does, I hear voices, I can't sleep, it's like I'm falling apart." he frowned.

Prussia sat down on the bed, holding Austria in his lap and cradling him as he would a child. "Princess…" He trailed off before hugging him close and burying his face into his hair "You've got to stop, I don't want to lose you."

"I can't…not yet. I'm not strong enough. I have to get stronger." he held onto Prussia, feeling the tears threatening to fall.

"That's wrong, you are strong enough. You always have been, but keep it up and you'll only end up breaking yourself. I can't let you do that, you don't need to prove yourself."

"I have too! I have to prove I am just as strong as you or as Germany or as Vati. I was never as strong as any of you. Now is my chance! I can prove that I am as strong as you and I don't need people to fight for me." he confessed., "if I can't prove it to others I need to at least prove it to myself!"

"Specs…look at me now. Are you saying that because I don't have anything of what I once .that I'm not strong anymore…? This is something I don't want you to learn the hard way Roddy, not like I did. Strength doesn't come from who you can beat, or how many lands you've got, or proving anything because….if it is…" He trailed off and set Austria on the bed before standing up. "Then I am worthless."

He reached out and grabbed Prussia's hand, "n-no! You're not worthless. You're strong Gil….I just…" he looked down, "I don't know." he let go of Prussia's hand and sat back on the bed, "It's this anon…..It's messing with my head." he whimpered, grabbing at his hair.

He kneeled down in front of Austria and took his hand with one of his own, the other reaching up to caress his cheek. "And you know it is, which means you can stop yourself before you lose everything just like I did."

He leaned into the touch, "I'll try to."

He reached up and hugged the noble once again. "And I am here for you no matter how dark it gets you got that?"

He nodded and held onto Prussia. After a moment Prussia got up onto the bed and laid down slightly tugging on Austria's arm to pull him along. Austria smiled and lay next to Prussia.


End file.
